Warriors Game Show: Truth and Dare Edition!
by Wolfgirl666
Summary: Give ideas for Iceheart, Breezestripe, Ferntail, Lionclaw, and Petalspots to torture the Warriors characters! Not interactive or in script format. Please R&R!
1. Episode 1

Fast jazz music plays, and an audience yowls as a white she-cat with black ears, large black paws, and a long black-tipped tail runs onto a stage.

"Hello everybody! I am Iceheart, your host, and this is the Warriors Game Show: Truth and Dare Edition! Now, before we explain the rules, here are my co-hosts Lionclaw, Petalspots, Breezestripe, and Ferntail!"

A golden-orange tabby tom with amber eyes, a white she-cat with black and brown tabby spots and green eyes, a pale ginger tom with a white throat and paws and pale green eyes, and a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes run onto the stage.

"In case you hadn't guessed by our smell, I am from ShadowClan, Lionclaw is from RiverClan, Petalspots is from WindClan, and Breezestripe and Ferntail are from ThunderClan!" Iceheart adds as the yowling dies down. "Now, the rules are:

Nobody can refuse a dare or truth.

No dares above T rating. If you want to do an above T rating entry, just say "_____ be mates with _____ temporarily."

We assume that these cats are an alteration of reality, so they know about Twolegs.

Some cats from the books will be chosen at random to be dared in the next chapter.

No flamers allowed!

Alright, let's get started!"

"Ummm...Iceheart? Nobody reviewed yet. We can only name the cats who will be featured in episode 2. And you forgot to mention that a reviewer can request a cat to be in the next chapter." Breezestripe points out.

"Alright, the lucky cats are:

Blackstar

Firestar

Jayfeather

Willowshine

Feathertail

Crowfeather

Leafpool

Lionblaze

Heathertail

Cinderheart

Nightcloud

Reedwhisker

Dawnpelt

Dovepaw

Ivypaw

Tigerheart

And that concludes this episode of Warriors Game Show: Truth and Dare Edition!" Iceheart announces.

All the hosts run off the stage and go to their camp, aka a mansion with a private river, forested backyard and front yard, and a moorland rooftop.

"Alright, now we just have to wait." Iceheart says, kicking back in a lawn chair in the pine-forested backyard, sipping a mousearita. "Just wait. And I hate waiting, so hurry and review peeps!"

**I swear I didn't steal anyone's idea or names. Also, please do not report this fanfiction! Please! This is not like a Spyro truth and dare! Truths and dares submitted are suggestions only! The fanfiction is not interactive, or in script format. **

**Warriors Forums people know me.**

**Criticism is okay, as long as it's not flamer criticism. Like, you can say**

**Oh, I think it could be better if...**

**But not**

**It sucks. Delete it. Now! I am reporting you for...**

**Thanks for even reading it.**


	2. Episode 2

Fast jazz plays, and Iceheart runs onto the stage, followed by her co-hosts.

"That music is annoying." Ferntail says.

"Get used to it." Iceheart hisses. "Hello, and welcome to another episode of Warriors: Truth and Dare Edition!" She announces, yowling over the cheering crowd.

"Thanks to Linzerj loves Warriors for giving us our first review!" Petalspots says as the cheering dies down.

"Now we get to summon Blackstar, Firestar, Jayfeather, Willowshine, Feathertai, lCrowfeather, Leafpool, Lionblaze, Heathertai, lCinderheart, Nightcloud, Reedwhisker, Dawnpelt, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, and Tigerheart!" Lionclaw yowls. The cats he named appeared onstage.

"And let's also welcome Honeyfern and Icecloud. Although they aren't directly affected in any dares, fur could fly!" Breezestripe adds as the two she-cats poof onto the stage.

"The first truth is for..." Iceheart pauses dramatically. "Crowfeather! Come on up to the front of the stage!"

"What's my question?" He asks.

"Who do you love the most: Feathertail, Leafpool, or Nightcloud? Be honest." Iceheart asks.

Feathertail, Leafpool, and Nightcloud shove through the crowd to stare at Crowfeather.

"I have to say...well, Feathertail and I were only together for a short time. Nightcloud is onlyu my mate because I needed to prove I was loyal to WindClan. So My answer is Leafpool."

"No!" Feathertail and Nightcloud yowl, attacking Leafpool viciously.

"Calm down!" Lionclaw yowls, and the cats stop fighting.

"Now Lionblaze, we have a question for you." Petalspots says.

"Okay." Lionblaze says, padding up.

Some she-cats in theaudiance faint.

"That was weird. Now your question is..." Petalspots pauses for dramatic affect. "Who do you love more: Heathertail, Honeyfern, Cinderheart, or Icecloud?"

"Hmm...Well, Honeyfern is in love with Berrynose. I wouldn't spoil her happiness. Icecloud...I don't think she's the cat for me. Cinderheart is an incredible cat-she's in ThunderClan too. Heathertail is a WindClan cat but..." Lionblaze pauses. "I thing I love Heathertail the most."

"No!" Cinderheart yowls, turning on a confused Heathertail.

"Stop it, stop it!" Breezestripe yowls angrily.

"Now, our next dare is for Heathertail to... EAT AN ADDER!" Ferntail yowls, leaping back as an adder drops onto the stage. Heathertail lunges and gets bitten, but manages to kill and eat the adder.

"Heathertail!" Lionblaze wails, leaping towards her.

"i love adders now!" Cinderheart says.

"While a medicine cat cures Heathertail and a lot of strong cats hold Lionblaze to keep him from running to her, a word from one of our sponsers." Petalspots says.

"_Are your claws chipped? Discolored? Well come on down to Darkstripe's Claw Salon, where we have everything for your claws! Employees include Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Brokenstar. Located in the Dark Forest. If you murder a Clanmate, you get in free! Firestar, Brambleclaw, and similar good cats outlawed. No StarClan cats allowed! 5 mice for take-home products, 10 mice for an in store treatment, and extra for in store colors. Try our new Deathberry Red claw color, perfect for blaming another cat for a murder you committed! Limited supply. See our website at . or visit us at the Big Hollow Oak Thing, Dark Forest. You can also call us at 1-800-darkstripesclawsalonisawesome."_

"Thanks." Heathertail says. "Spottedleaf is a really great medicine cat."

"No problem. Now, our next dare!" Iceheart says. "Nightcloud has been dared to swim!"

"Wha-?!" Nightcloud's protest breaks off as Lionclaw shoves her into a puddle. "Help! I can't swim!"

"Try standing." Iceheart suggests drily.

"Oh." Nightcloud stands and is shoved into a lake by ferntail. "Help me!" Nightcloud sinks like a rock, which is an insult to rocks everywhere. Finally, Lionclaw drags her out and pulls her backstage.

"Now, finally, Jayfeather!" Iceheart yowls. He pads up.

"Yes?"

"Do you like anyone? And by like, I mean love." Iceheart adds. "As a mate."

"Well, I do have a crush on-" he hesitates. "Willowshine." Jayfeather slaps his tail across his mouth and Willowshine faints from shock.

"Now the list of kitties for next chapter:

Icecloud

Foxleap

Briarlight

Toadstep

Ratscar

Crowfrost

Redwillow

Olivenose

Kestrelflight

Gorsetail

Emberfoot

Sunstrike

Hollowpaw

Mothwing

Minnowtail

Mousewhisker

Antpelt

And any requested cats! This is Iceheart."

"Breezestripe."

"Ferntail."

"Lionclaw."

"And Petalspots. This has been another episode of..."

"Warriors: Truth and Dare Edition!" All the hosts shout.

The stage goes dark and the cats retire to the camp.


	3. Episode 3

Iceheart and co-hosts run onto the stage, carrying a badly beat-up Ferntail.

"No music?" an audience member calls.

"Why is Ferntail beat up so bad?" another asks.

"Ferntail-as you all know-hates the music so she broke the music player. So then I broke Ferntail. Got it?" Iceheart says.

"Alright. Briarlight, Toadstep, Ratscar, Crowfrost, Redwillow, Olivenose, Kestrelflight, Gorsetail, Emberfoot, Sunstrike, Hollowpaw, Mothwing, Minnowtail, Mousewhisker, and Antpelt get out here! And with special guest staaaaarrrrrr Lionblaze!" Lionclaw calls.

She-cats in the audience faint when they see Lionblaze.

"What is wrong with them?" Petalspots sighs, shaking her head.

"Special thanks to bbccbre for giving us our second review!" Breezestripe announces.

Audience applauds loudly.

"Now for the-"

"Lionblaze I love you! I need your autograph!" A she-cat in the audience screams.

"SHUT UP!"Petalspots yowls.

"Okay, as I was saying-"

"I FOUND SOME OF LIONBLAZE'S FUR!" a she-cat squeals, and is instantly mobbed.

Iceheart fires a cannon at the mob.

"Finally!" Breezestripe sighs. "Now Mothwing, what is your opinion on StarClan?"

"I don't think StarClan exists. EEEP!" she squeaks, slamming her face into a cement block.

"Where'd the cement block come from?" Briarlight asks.

"I was using it to-"Lionblaze says.

"LIONBLAZE WAS TOUCHING THAT CEMENT BLOCK!" a she-cat yowls.

A bunch of she-cats mob the stage and somehow break the cement block into a gazillion tiny pieces.

"ALL OF YOU OFF THE STAGE!" Iceheart yells, taking out her cannon.

The she-cats return to the audience.

"Now, Mothwing. Read every other letter, starting with the i. Go!" Breezestripe says

Iplgosvuehlsirovnqbfluamzie

"Ummm...I love Lionblaze. Wait WHAT?" she gasps as a bunch of furious she-cats mobbed her viciously.

"EEEEEEENOOOUUUUGH!" Iceheart yowls firing the cannon to scatter the mob.

"That's it for this episode of Warriors Game Show: Truth and Dare Edition! This is Iceheart..."

"Breezestripe."

"Lionclaw."

Petalspots."

Crickets chirp.

"Oh right...Ferntail can't talk." Petalspots says. "Ummm...well she's here but...just skip her."

"And this has been another episode of..."Iceheart says

"Warriors Game Show: Truth and Dare Edition!" All the hosts say before going back to the mansion to await more reviews.


	4. Episode 4

Fast jazz plays and all 5 cats run onto the stage.

"Yay! Music!" an audience member cheers.

"Yay! Ferntail!" yowls another.

"OMG I GOT A PIC OF LIONBLAZE'S FOOT!" squeals a she-cat and is mobbed.

"Now cats are here by randomness or request." Lionclaw says.

"Hey, what's that lump of gray fur?" Breezestripe asks. Iceheart looks over and starts laughing hysterically. The co-hosts look at her oddly and she whispers to them and keeps laughing as they start laughing to. When Iceheart straightens up she explains.

"We forgot to revive Willowshine after she passed out in episode 2."

The audience starts laughing. Then a she-cat (who looks a lot like Cinderheart wearing a dog mask) says "Look it's Lionblaze!" and a mob of she-cats run toward a wall, trampling Heathertail. The she-cat who looks a lot like Cinderheart wearing a dog mask laughs hysterically.

Lionblaze walks onstage. "What's goi-" he is cut off as the she-cat who looks like Cinderheart wearing a dog mask jumps onstage and starts kissing Lionblaze while the mob is fighting over a piece of Lionblaze's fresh-kill. Iceheart tasers the she-cat who looks like Cinderheart wearing a dog mask and pulls off the dog mask revealing that it is Cinderheart wearing a dog mask.

Ferntail throws Cinderheart offstage and revives Willowshine.

"Huh? Where am I?" Willowshine asks.

"You're on a game show and you passed out after Jayfeather said he had a crush on you." Petalspots explains. Willowshine looks around.

"Where is Jayfeather?" she asks.

"Why do you care?" Antpelt asks.

"Uuuh...who are you?" Lionclaw asks Antpelt.

"I'm Antpelt of WindClan. I never had any lines in the book."

"Yeah. I'm Shrewfoot of ShadowClan. I never had any lines either so I'm bored." Shrewfoot says. Antpelt and Shrewfoot are kicked into the crowd and start kissing.

"Okay, we have this episode because-" Ferntail begins.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IT'S LIONBLAZE!" screams a she-cat as she realizes Lionblaze is on the stage.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Breezestripe screeches.

"We didn't get any truths or dares but we got bored so...we have some make-out session dares." Iceheart yowls. The Clan cats moan. Iceheart continues. "This will be funny...Dovepaw and Tigerheart, Breezepelt and Hollyleaf, Heathertail and Lionblaze, Willowshine and Jayfeather, Crowfeather and Leafpool, Purdy and Mousefur, Blackstar and Ashfoot, Reedwhisker and Icecloud, Petalfur and Toadfoot, Dawnpelt and Foxleap, Ivypaw and Hawkfrost, Harespring and Mothwing. If you don't kiss you will be punished in ways so terrifying you'd never have thought of them. And you get one hint- Barney and Teletubbies."

The frightened cats start to make out. She-cats mob Heathertail angrily and drag her off the stage while Lionblaze tries to get to her. After a minute Iceheart says "Okay you can stop now."

Everyone except Dovepaw and Tigerheart, Crowfeather and Leafpool, and Petalfur and Toadfoot stop.

"Uhhh...you can stop now." Iceheart coughs. Petalfur and Toadfoot break apart and back away from each other.

"GUYS!" Iceheart yowls, squeezing a blowhorn. The four cats stop kissing and stare at the ground.

"Don't forget you can dare me and the co-hosts too! Alright until next time this is Iceheart..."

"Breezestripe..."

"Petalspots..."

"Lionclaw..."

"And Ferntail. This has been another episode of..."

"Warriors Game Show: Truth and Dare Edition!" everyone shouts.


	5. Episode 5

Fast jazz plays and the hosts pad out, followed by Lionblaze. She-cats scream apon seeing him and Lionclaw fires a nuke to shut them up.

"Ummm Lionclaw? Where is the nuke headed?" Petalspots asks.

"Well I shot it strai...uh-oh."

The nuke blows up everyone/thing except Iceheart. When everything is revived/rebuilt she says "And that's why you never let toms play with nuclear weapons. Now thanks to warriorcrazy for giving us these dares."

"The first one is for Ivypaw and Blackster to..."Ferntail drums her paws like a drum roll before finishing." have kits! Enjoy!" she presses a heart-shaped button and a yowling Ivypaw and Blackstar are kicked into a closet.

"Next, we decided to do this one even if it's optional. Nightcloud, read this card aloud." Petalspots says, giggling.

"I never loved you, Crowfeather." Nightcloud says. Leafpool screams happily.

"YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!" she squeals, dragging Crowfeather into a closet.

"That was weird. Now Icecloud, Lionblaze, make out." Breezestripe commands.

Icecloud grabs Lionblaze and kisses him while Heathertail screams and is held back from killing Icecloud.

"Now Heathertail gets to have Breezepelt's kits." Lionclaw announces.

Ivypaw and Blackstar walk out of the closet and glare at the hosts. Ivypaw is noticeably round.

A shrieking Heathertail and a grinning Breezepelt are kicked into the closet.

"Icecloud, do you love Lionblaze, Toadstep, Bumblestripe, or Thornclaw more?" Iceheart asks.

"Uhhh...I guess I love...erm...Bumblestripe."

The closet opens and a badly beat-up Breezepelt and a scowling, plumper Heathertail tumble out.

Lionblaze starts beating up Breezepelt.

Icecloud clears her throat as she-cats faint from watching Lionblaze fight. "We have now decided that we will take OCs into our show! So until next time this is Iceheart..."

"Breezestripe..."

"Ferntail..."

"Lionclaw..."

"Petalspots. And this has been another episode of..."

"Warriors Game Show: Truth and Dare Edition!" Everyone cheers.


	6. Episode 6

Jazz plays and Iceheart and her cohosts enter.

"Yes you know who we are! But do you know our two new cohosts?" Iceheart says.

"Wolfgirl666 doesn't own them. Taifmwl-Citty owns Cystalclear and Loststream owns Loststream. They'll arrive shortly." Petalspots announces.

"Our first dare is from Taifmwl-Citty. The dare I-I-is f-f-for..." Iceheart passes out. Lionclaw looks at the dare and also passes out. Ferntail smirks as she reads the dare.

"The dare is for Iceheart to have Lionclaw's kits."

Iceheart and Lionclaw are revived and thrown into a closet. Time speeds and they walk out with Purekit, a white she-kit with gold tabby stripes, and Amberkit, a gold tabby shekit with black paws. Darkkit, a dark gold tabby tom with black markings, follows. Iceheart and Lionclaw go to opposite sides of the stage. Petalspots reads the next dare.

"Lionblaze, Heathertail, into this cage." Petalspots kicks the two into a black box. Fangirls mob the box and are turned to dust. Everyone looks at a camera. Lionblaze and Heathertail are talking, then kissing, then Iceheart stops showing the camera feed since this is not an M rated show.

A very beautiful snow white shecat with creepy ice blue eyes, a strikingly pink nose, gold claws, and a crystal pendant on a gold necklace walks in through a door on the stage. Lionclaw walks over to her.

"You must be the new cohost, Crystalclear."

"Mommy, what's Daddy doing?" Purekit asks loudly. Iceheart smacks her own face.

"Yes, I'm Crystalclear." the new cat says.

"Hey, you're pretty!" Sol says. "Im the all knowing Sol. I see all. Would you go on a date with me? Of course you would, because I know everything, and-" Crystalclear tears Sol's head off.

Iceheart laughs. "You and I have a lot in common."

"Yay! I have an excuse to have more lines!" Breezestripe exclaims, reading a personal notecard from Taifmwl-Citty.

"Next dares are from-" Breezestripe is cut off as the door flies open.

"ME!" yowls a flaming ginger shecat with amber eyes, holding a bazooka. She shoots Leafpool, who explodes, and drags Breezepelt into a closet.

"That was our other new co-host, Loststream." Iceheart explains. "Dares are as follows: Ferntail must have kits with-" Iceheart starts laughing.

"Who?" Ferntail snaps, grabbing the card. She squeals in delight. Iceheart looks at her oddly.

"The cat is Tigerstar." Iceheart says. Ferntail giggles and is thrown into a closet with Tigerstar.

Time speeds up and the two cats walk out, followed by six kits:

Frondkit- pale brown tabby shecat with green eyes

Dreamkit- tiny tortoiseshell with amber eyes

Sleepykit- broad shouldered dark tabby tom with green eyes

Stingkit- dark tabby tom with one amber one green eye

Baconkit- dark tabby tom with thick stripes and amber eyes

Porkkit- pale brown tabby shecat with spots and green eyes

"Really? Porkkit and Baconkit?" Breezestripe asks.

"Theyre the best names!" Tigerstar says proudly.

All the rogue cats that were ever in the books come through in a conga line. Scourge is leading, wearing a hula outfit, coconuts and all. Bone brings up the rear in a pink and lavender ballgown.

"Dare?" Petalspots calls. A random rogue answers.

"Loststream's. But Scourge and Bone's outfits weren't part if it. They added that themselves."

The conga line vanishes and everybody stares after it.

"Next dares are from Heathertail421. Everybody please check out and review her awesome stories! Also, her OC is coming in tomorrow. We're going to pick her up at the airport. She was supposed to be here today, but she missed her flight." Lionclaw says. "First dare is for Lionblaze to follow his fans. Let Lionblaze and Heathertail out..."

The box poofs away and the two cats stare at everyone. Lionblaze reads the dare and leaves.

"To the magic screen!" Petalspots cries. All the cats sprint to the huge TV. Lionblaze is following a mob of cats in Lionblaze costumes. A shecat turns and spots him.

"IT'S LIONBLAZE!" she shrieks. The mob runs at him, and the moniter is switched off as the scene becomes violent. A few hours later, he returns battered and makeup covered.

"Fangirls turned and saw me..." he passes out.

Loststream exits the closet, followed by a very disturbed looking Breezepelt.

"Just in time for the last dare!" Breezestripe says.

"I think you have too many lines now." Petalspots comments. Breezestripe ignores her.

"All the hosts, co-hosts, and staff must get high on sugar and drunk on catnip wine. Oh my..." Breezestripe finishes.

After all the sugar eating and catnip wine drinking...

"I love you NewYorkFeather!" Lionclaw shrieks.

Stonyface, a cameracat, is making out with his camera lens.

Iceheart and Breezestripe are making out.

Loststream is dancing with a flamethrower, which goes off and hits Sol, Leafpool, and Breezepelt. Loststream screams and starts yelling about how it's raining cheese.

Crystalclear is hitting on a security tom, Stormblaze. Eventually, she starts kissing him.

Lionclaw is repeatedly tripping over the same crack.

Petalspots is ordering a ton of expensive stuff on Amazon and calling Firestar "Big Mamma".

Iceheart and Breezestripe stop making out and pass out on the floor.

Fallenberry, an audio cat, is prank calling Tigerstar and Hawkfrost while kissing Scourge and Bone.

Spottedleaf, who we hired as official medicine cat, is wolfing down deathberries.

" Big Mamma, I don't wanna leave the nursery!" Petalspots wails, clutching Firestar in a death grip.

Star Wars is being acted out as such;

Luke- Lionclaw

Han Solo- Stonyface

Leia- Loststream

Darth Vader- Crystalclear

Yoda- Ferntail

Obiwan- Petalspots

Lionclaw is dueling lightsabers with Crystalclear while Stonyface and Petalspots are in a helicopter, shooting randomly while Ferntail throws boulders with her mind. Lostsream sets off a nuke, which blows up the place.

Crystalclear says "Lionclaw... I am your father." which freaks everyone out.

The Star Wars reanactment ends, and Loststream chases a picture of Breezepelt, screaming "MY PRECIOUS!"

The kits of the hosts and cohosts are being thrown in an adder pit by the security cats Lightfeather and Mourningbreeze.

Ferntail is tackling Berrynose and trying to punch him, but she's so loopy and dizzy she can't.

"Big Mamma don't leave me!" Petalspots shrieks at Firestar. "You make your rasberry waffles too good!"

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, Rudolph!" Lionclaw sings.

"I SEE A RAINBOW PONY! Loststream pouces on Ashfur and kicks his sides. He runs around, terrified.

"PRETTY PIE!" Crystalclear bites Thornclaw.

"It's the Easter Bunny! Eat him!" Ferntail screams, attacking Bluestar. Everyone tries to eat Bluestar.

Everybody passes out.

Once everyone wakes up...

"Oh my StarClan! The place is trashed, cats are dead, and the kits are in adder bellies!" Crystalclear says.

"BREEZEPELT! WHY?" Loststream bawls over a pile of ashes.

Iceheart revives all the dead cats and kits.

"Okay until next time this is Breezestripe..."

"Iceheart..."

"Lionclaw..."

"Ferntail..."

"Crystalclear..."

Iceheart nudges Loststream, who is kissing Breezepelt while slashing Leafpool's throat.

"OH! And Loststream. And this has been another episode of..."

"Warriors Game Show: Truth and Dare Edition!" everyone yowls. The screen goes black. Iceheart is heard talking to the new cohosts.

"Crystalclear, your room is decorated with crystals. Loststream, your room has been decorated with Breezepelt posters."

Lostsream shrieks excitedly and the episode ends.

Backstage Cam, set up by the devious Stonyface

"Now that we've watched footage of our craziness..." Iceheart says, looking very freaked out and running away whenever Lionclaw or Breezestripe come withing twenty foxlengths of her.

"We'd better go get ready for bed." Ferntail says, padding away. Everybody goes to their rooms.

Camera in Iceheart's room

Iceheart enters her huge ice blue and green room and sits on her bed. She takes out a journal, scribbles in it, and goes into the hall.

Camera in Breezestripe's room

Breezestripe walks into his room, which looks like a beach, sand, water, shark, and all. He jumps into the water, sinks, and screams as the shark attacks him. Iceheart and Loststream burst into the room.

"If you save Breezestripe, I'll lock Breezepelt in your room." Iceheart says. Loststream shrieks excitedly and dives in. After half a second, the shark swims away in terror. As Breezestripe gets out, Iceheart dashes away to find Breezepelt.

Camera in Ferntail's room

Ferntail plays a heavy metal song on her silver radio in her silver room, then walks out.

Camera in Lionclaw's room

Lionclaw sits down on the blue carpet of his red and blue room and opens a trunk. He reaches in and grabs some action figures. He plays with them for a while then heads into the hall.

Camera in Petalspots' room

Petalspots puts on a pink leotard and tutu and does some ballet before trying to get them off. The leotard gets stuck, and she hops into the hall.

Camera in Loststream's room

Lostsream kisses her Breezepelt posters for a while, then takes out a shocking array of weapons, many of which illegal, and shoots some Leafpool posters. Then she walks out, hugging a Breezepelt plushie.

Camera in Crystalclear's room

Crystalclear walks in, presses her paw to a crystal, and walks into a door that had just appeared. A little later, she walks out and into the hall.

Hall cam

Iceheart is holding a taut chain, Ferntail is singing a heavy metal song, Lionclaw is avoiding Iceheart, Breezestripe is shivering, Petaspots is falling over, Loststream is kissing her Breezepelt plushie, and Crystalclear is polishing her necklace. A basket appears, and each cat takes a slip of paper. Lostsream gets 1, Petalspots gets 2, Crystalclear gets 3, Breezestripe gets 4, Iceheart gets 5, Ferntail gets 6, and Lionclaw gets 7. Loststream walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

When she gets out, Iceheart hands her the chain. Loststream hauls it to her room. On the end of the chain is Breezepelt. Petalspots walks into the bathroom. When she exits, her leotard is finally off. As she walks away, Crystalclear walks in. She walks out fairly quickly. Breezestripe walks in and a shower is heard. After half an hour, Iceheart bangs on the door.

"Breezestripe, get out!" Lionclaw yells.

"Hurry up! The rest of us have to pee!" Ferntail yowls.

"I'm gonna be in here for a while. Whoevers got 5, just come in." Breezestripe yowls. Iceheart shakes her head violently but the other two push her in. After a little while, she yelps and there's a crash. Breezestripe shouts, and there's another loud crash. The following conversation is heard.

"Oh my StarClan this is akward. Breezestripe, get up."

"I can't."

"WHAT?"

"My claws are stuck."

"Well I twisted my paw so you need to get up first. Plus you're crushing me."

"Why is it wet? You didn't push me into the toilet did you?"

"Heck no! I slipped on a puddle."

"And you managed to fall into the shower."

"It's tile, I can't get traction! And hang on, why are your claws stuck in my leg?"

"I tried to catch myself when you crashed into me."

"So you don't grab my arm or my paw, but my leg."

"I was falling, okay?"

"No, not okay. I'm going to shove you and you help me up."

"Wait what? Iceheart don't do tha- AAAAAAAH!" There's a crash.

"Now help me up!"

"Fine!" Breezestripe's voice is very high pitched.

"Thanks."

"You couldn't have kicked a little higher, into my stomach?"

"No. I couldn't reach. Plus your pain is a bonus."

"Not funny."

"Stop that, it's akward."

"It hurts!"

"Moron."

The door opens and they walk out. Iceheart's left thigh is bleeding from scratches from hip to knee, and she is limping. Breezestripe is hobbling and looking like he's in serious pain. Iceheart punches him and he hobbles away faster.

"****!" Iceheart screeches at him. "&$:&&:&&:&,?,!,!:$-!&&&'$$!"

"I didn't know Iceheart knew words that potent." Ferntail whispers to Lionclaw.

"Most of them are illegal in every place exept Antarctica." Lionclaw whispers back.

Iceheart storms off to her room. Ferntail runs into the bathroom. When she walks out, Lionclaw is a bit damp. He shoves her aside and rushes in to go potty. Ferntail walks to her room. Lionclaw exits the bathroom, sighs, and stumbles to his room.


End file.
